I need you ( Ты мне нужна)
by Ginger Sun
Summary: Sometimes it is necessary to transcend themselves and resist the surging flow of emotions, to avoid irreversible consequences. Alternative 127 episode.


Ты мне нужна.

- Иноуэ...- вырвался горестный вздох из груди парня. Казалось, что сейчас оборвалась последняя ниточка, его надежды, и девушка, словно мираж удалялась за каменные глыбы. Медленно, но неизбежно она растворилась в желтизне тренировочного поля.

- Она ушла,- не менее грустно сказала Ририн. Стоявшие рядом Нова и Клауд лишь молча провожали ее глазами. Розовый заяц от потрясения открыл рот, а черепаха, в силу своего характера, только смотрел.

Уже ничего нельзя сделать. Урахара-сан ясно дал понять, что больше не нуждается в целительной силе Орихиме. Чад тоже понимал это, но не хотел признавать - без нее все будет не так, ведь она часть их команды. Что бы ни сказал этот шляпник, она нужна им, да и зачем скрывать, прежде всего, нужна ему.

И сбросив с плеча тяжелую руку Ренджи, стрелой помчался вслед за ней.

- Садо, стой! - попытался остановить его красноволосый, но увидев улыбающееся лицо Киске, тут же замолчал.

- Оставь его,- добродушно сказал владелец магазина,- Даже у таких выдержанных людей, как он, от эмоций сносит крышу. Пусть идет, иначе чувство вины будет давить на него, подтачивая силы.

Абарай лишь кивнул, не решая возражать господину Урахаре. Его тоже шокировало такое решение, но лейтенант решил не вмешиваться и втайне сочувствовал своим друзьям.

Тем временем, Садо бежал по улице. Орихиме уже ушла, но он чувствовал реяцу и последовал за ней.

Начал моросить мелкий дождик, освежая полученные при тренировке раны. Испачканная рубашка прилипла к телу, а волнистые волосы окончательно расправились, закрывая весь обзор. Парень небрежно их отбросил и побежал дальше, он хотел побыстрее догнать ее, пока та снова не попала в какую-нибудь историю.

"Наконец-то",- подумал Чад, увидев знакомый силуэт, и поспешил за ней. Девушка была словно в трансе, и ничего не замечая, шла к оживленной трассе.

- Иноуэ, стой!- закричал Ясутора, прибавив скорость.

Но Орихиме продолжила идти дальше и ступила на проезжую часть. Огромный грузовик несся прямо на нее, громко сигналя, но та не обратила на это внимание и сделала еще один шаг.

- Нет!- заорал обезумевший Чад, и, шагнув в этот ад, все же схватил девушку за руку и резко потянул на себя.

Грузовик проехал, на мгновение было видно, как ругается водитель, но им было не до него.

"Успел"- промелькнуло в голове у Садо, и он непроизвольно прижал девушку к себе.

Иноуэ начала потихоньку выходить из транса. Она почувствовала большие сильные руки, которые заботливо ее обняли, частое биение сердца и тяжелое теплое дыхание. Подняв голову вверх, она встретилась взглядом с проникновенными и обеспокоенными зеленовато-карими глазами.

- Садо - кун...- только и смогла сказать она, возвращаясь к реальности.

Чад тоже еще не отошел от стресса и лишь погладил ее по мокрым взъерошенным волосам. Он и не верил, что все закончилось и она в порядке.

- Пойдем домой,- тихо и с небольшой усталостью сказал парень.

Иноуэ кивнула, и они, молча пошли по улице города. Дождь усилился, став жестким и холодным. Садо почувствовал, что девушка начала дрожать, и заботливо спросил:

- Замерзла?

Девушка слегка покачала головой и тихонько сказала:

- Спасибо.

Чад улыбнулся и ответил:

- Да не за что, просто будь осторожней.

- Хорошо,- довольно ответила она, но увидев кровавую вмятину в боку, замолчала.

- Ты же ранен!- обеспокоенно сказала она и призвала лечебный щит.

- Не стоит, само бы прошло,- попытался возразить парень, но Орихиме уже взялась за дело. Через минуту дефект исчез.

- Вот так,- удовлетворенно ответила Иноуэ, а Садо облегченно вздохнул - удар об камень повредил его ребра, и тому было трудно дышать.

- Больше не делай так, Иноуэ!- вырвалось у парня,- Ты не знаешь, как много значишь для нас и твоя смерть только бы подорвала наши силы. Ты нужна нам. Нет! Ты нужна мне! Без тебя я совершенно бессилен, потому что мне некого будет защищать. Некого будет любить.

И не дав ей ничего сказать, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Конечно, он знал, что она любит другого, и то, что Иноуэ может его отвергнуть, но Чад не боялся. Он слишком долго держал это в себе.

Но его страхи развеялись: девушка ответила на поцелуй, и, прижавшись еще ближе, запустила свои руки в его мокрые темные волосы.

Разорвав поцелуй, он нежно посмотрел на Орихиме и сказал:

- Просто не бойся ничего, а об остальном позабочусь я.

Девушка кивнула и широко улыбнулась, у нее на душе стало на удивление спокойно.


End file.
